radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
C-006
are pending C-06 ' '“Bulletin to the Heads of Commission To whom it might concern, Let it be clear that C-06 objects are weapons of last resort. This means that the Chair might prioritise the use of ‘Eclipse-Class’ weaponry over C-06. C-06 objects in the Association’s armoury may only be used with direct permission of the Chair and only during ‘Eclipse-Class’ engagements by Associates with military training. When used by Association, or other forces, the exact location must be marked and communicated to the Chair to arrange future containment of the area. In the case of hostiles using examples of C-06, mobility is key. Do not attempt to find cover and make sure the distance from the impact is at least 20 meters/ 60 feet.” ' '''Description C-06 refer to objects capable of creating a Warp-wave at detonation that erases all matter from existence within its effective radius. Associates who encountered such weapons call them Void-Bombs, as it appears everything within the blast seems to have vanished into thin air. One eye witness, Associate-78, described the aftermath of a Warp-Wave as follows; “The crater looked perfectly round and smooth, just like the gaps in the trees, rocks and other objects as if something took a big bite out of the world. There were no scorch or burn marks or any other signs of an explosion. We did not even feel the blast as it happens. Just a wave of blinding light and then everything was just gone.” Experiment Gamma-C06 Examples of C-06 were tested at site Gamma. The objects were purchased from Utter-Krapp just for these experiments. The objective was to study the effects of C-06 and understands its workings. Utter-Krapp has not been forthcoming with any information on its construction or the physics behind the weapon. When the Chair requested the scientific specifications all they provided was this brochure. “The UK-45-M5 is one of the most effective Warp-based area-of-effect weapons on the market thus far. They are user-friendly as these works in a similar way to most grenades. When detonated it is guaranteed to destroy any matter within an 8-meter radius of the detonation. Thanks to the Warp-wave any opposition within the affected area will be wiped away with ease, regardless of armour protection, cover or composition. Bunkers, armoured cars and automated units, nothing is immune. If you have the UK-45-M5 in your arsenal, any opposition will turn tail and run when they see these weapons hanging for you peacekeepers bandoliers. Our Warp-based weaponry is the perfect equaliser in any conflict. Especially when your forces are engaged in asymmetrical warfare with superior opponents. Contact our sales departments to arrange a free weapon demonstration or visit us at the next Arkology Arms Fair.” ' Experiment Gamma-C06-1 through 3''' ' '"'This is Doctor Bols at site Gamma, After the shipment of C-06 grenades were delivered to site Gamma for trails we tested various devices to observe its effects. The UK-45-M5 consists of a vacuum-sealed canister, a timer delayed-release mechanism, including safety pin, and a blue orb. Once the safety pin has been removed and the canister lock has been released after a delay of 6 seconds the vacuum chamber is opened. This causes a violent reaction in the blue orb en erupts in a ball of blueish energy, referred to as a Warp-Wave. The ‘UK-45-M5’ area of effect was measured to be a consistent 8-meter / 24-feet radius in all directions. All matter within the Warp-sphere is gone, leaving no residue or other traces of its existence. Various materials have been used, including metals ranging from Steel and Copper to Titanium and Tungsten. All materials had vanished. Maybe Noble Metals, like Gold or Platinum might be more resistant.“ ' ' Addendum Gamma-C06-7 “This is Dr Bols. It’s 1874 December uhm… Anyway, test C06-7 confirmed my suspicions. As I expected, the Valuation Crystal lay at the bottom of the crater, undamaged! This discovery is as wonderful as it is concerning. I was wondering if the Warp blast somehow affects the border between realities. Well, Valuon seems to be uniquely attuned to send and receive signals from the Multiverse so… I mean… Alright, I have no idea that would make them immune to the Warp-Wave. But that it has, is what matters! It is unfortunate the crystal is that rare. I would love to see it has the ability to protect other material encased in Valuon. Regardless, it is my hypothesis all the affected matter is not really gone. I think it is displaced! To where I don’t know. Another plane? Another reality? Something like that… If we only had a clue.” Also, note to self, put the Valuon-Crystal back in the radio before Percy gets back. He already gets annoyed if I unplug the radio to power my desk lamp.” Addendum Gamma-C06-11 “A guard caught sight of an Outsider today crossing the perimeter of the Gamma site. Small harmless creature. But there are no known Rifts nearby. I ordered guards to investigate its possible origins. We will cease testing for know incase we have onlookers.” ' Addendum Gamma-C06-12 ' screams and gunfire can be heard in the background “This is Dr Bols! We have a problem! Big problem! An Outsider emerged from a Tear in the middle of the test-site! By Jove! I send Percy to the Telegram office to send for help! Why! Why did I need to remove that crystal from the radio-ahh-ho-oh? I must be those bloody grenades! Vaporise your enemies, my hinny! Those Utter Krapp grenades must have... Oh, sh-” Experiment Gamma-C06 aftermath After the Association received Dr Bols telegram with the request for help, The Entomologists where dispatched and contained the situation. “This is Mademoiselle Frelon, log date... Peu Importe. Entomologists once again cleaned up Dr Bols mess. After our deployment at site Gamma we dealt with the Type I’s and II’s. The boys were having a field day at this one. But after our preliminary survey of the site, it became apparent this place has several Tears. Must have been those grenades. A pitty. Those seemed like excellent weapons. Also E-37...2? I called him Garcon. En tout cas, his flamer malfunctioned which caused the fuel tank to catch fire. Another setback. Le prototype looked promising. Now we have to pry open the Suit again. Guess we’ll be stuck with the smell till we get back to la Fosse. I leave some of the boys here to deal with any other creatures emerging from the Tears. I am sure le bon docteur and they will get along just fine.” ' ' Utter-Krapp’s responds After the revelations of the Gamma C-06 Trails, the Chair contacted Utter Krapp from a comment on the Tears caused by the weapons. ' '“'Dear Sir or Madam, We regret our product did not live up to your expectations. However you did not mention your organisation would use them on this plane, or so many in the same location. Our test has shown that the Vail-Density is reduced to an acceptable level after a single detonation. So our advice would be to not, use more than one ‘UK-45-M5’ in one place. We would also recommend you order our new line of portable Vail-Spectrometer to measure the local density at any time. The UK-VS-7 is small lightweight and easy to use. Their use might prevent any incidents like these from ever happening again. ''' Kind regards, Miss Spelling, Utter-Krapp”